


Continuity

by MythologyPastry



Series: Twisted but Alive [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Background Character Death, Bisexual Male Character, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Inappropriate Erections, Past Relationship(s), Permanent Injury, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Surprise Kissing, bisexual reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: He notes with distaste that he misses Widowmaker despite his fear, as ridiculous as that sounds. If he isn't careful, Reaper could just fuck everything up again like he did with Overwatch.





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! Hopefully I haven't upset any of you with my late posting, but I just really felt like writing these two again. I promised to write more about them, didn't I?

When Reaper stares down at the crumpled mess of man by his feet, he smiles. It has been exactly 29 days since Reaper started this mission to hunt down a former Talon agent, and he can't help but nearly rejoice at the idea of finally leaving the ruined Australian Outback.

 

There's only one problem with leaving.

 

He contacts Talon in the other room, speaking gruffly into the radio when he confirms that Dustin Radford has been killed. They'll retrieve him in several hours around noon, and he trusts they'll be punctual. If there is one quality that the organization has, it's being straightforward. But before he can try and relax, the operator says, "You'll be sent out in a few days on another mission. Prepare immediately, but your briefing is tomorrow."

 

Reaper practically growls back, "Any other details?"

 

He doesn't receive an answer straight away, but finally there is a response. "I have confirmation that it will be with Widowmaker, but that is all I have clearance to tell you."

 

Fuck. This is worst than what he had considered before. Now he won't be able to avoid Widowmaker's inquisition into what he did prior to leaving for Australia. Just thinking about her questions makes his heart twinge, something he hasn't felt since stumbling upon the kid, McCree, in that Floridian warehouse. That memory hurts worse, and Reaper closes his eyes, letting the radio drop to the ground.

 

He notes with distaste that he misses Widowmaker despite his fear, as ridiculous as that sounds. If he isn't careful, Reaper could just fuck everything up again like he did with Overwatch.

 

But that doesn't mean he regrets kissing her, nor does he regret holding her taut body against that column. Reaper doesn't like to admit it, but touching the sniper is intoxicating, a sensation that forces all his blood south. Her lips had been so soft, and her chest had moved against his with her breathing. And if she had kissed him back, he can only imagine what the rest of her body would have felt like in his hands. Just the thought of touching her elsewhere makes him shakily exhale a curse.

 

Reaper is alone in a derelict house with a dead body in the other room, and he has an erection. There has never been such a worst moment in his sex life. Ever.

 

He forces himself to sit there until his dick falls limp, and he waits out the hours, keeping himself busy with taking notes on the mission. Hopefully, that'll make all the paperwork back at HQ less time consuming.

 

When the helicopter finally arrives, he's happy to find it empty besides the pilots. Sometimes, Talon has a man waiting for a surprise interview, but that's usually only for the failed missions. His previous mission with Widowmaker had someone waiting for them despite their success, and he remembers with frustration that Widowmaker had seemed just a tad scared. It was his fault. He had worried Talon with their time behind the column. They had explained it off as 'strategical planning' against the target, but Reaper had promised himself that he would never put her in that situation again.

 

They arrive at Talon's headquarters in just a couple of hours, and he rushes to log all of his activity. Paperwork and interviews take a few more hours, and by the time he's allowed to relax, it's half past six. He grabs a bastardized burrito from the kitchen and eats it on his way to his rooms. If he gets there fast enough, he'll be able to be ready for the next mission with enough time to sneak out somewhere and avoid Widowmaker.

 

But that's just wishful thinking. He knows it the moment he opens the door and smells mint tea. She's been waiting for him, and he berates himself for not considering the possibility that she'd break into his quarters.

 

"What are you doing?" Short and to the point. Maybe if he's brusque enough, he'll be able to get through this. Not even bothering to close the door, he makes his way from the atrium into his lackluster kitchen, hating himself for the brief enjoyment he feels upon seeing her on his counter. She holds a small mug of tea against her, curled up as if she was trying to suck in all its heat into her body.

 

Widowmaker only stares owlishly at him, and Reaper sighs. He makes his way past her and goes to the thermostat by his fridge, keeping his body facing hers. "If you wanted it to be warmer, you could've just done so."

 

Humming in reply, Widowmaker lets her a foot swing towards him, letting it rest on his hip. "Are you going to explain what happened in Charleston?" Her eyes scan his carefully, and he floods with shame at the idea of her remembering how he looks without a mask.

 

He clenches his jaw and settles with saying, "Nothing happened in Charleston."

 

It's a terrible grasp of power, but it does seem to tell her all she needs to know, her lips pressed tighter together. She takes a sip of her tea before placing the cup in the sink beside her, and she slowly pushes herself onto her feet. They're closer now, maybe a foot between them, and she closes the gap with a determined step. Widowmaker lets her hands rest on the edges of his mask, and he leans in, just a bit. His eyes are closed now, his heart beating faster and louder than he'd like.

 

There's a pressure against his mouth, and he freezes. After a moment of thought, he lets his hands cover hers. He wants the mask off, wants to know if she'd stay with his face bare, but her hands slip away from his.

 

He opens his eyes just in time to see her walk out of the kitchen, turning to make her way out. Reaper's heart roars with wounded pride, and his front door hisses with reluctance right before it shuts.

 

It hurts, just a bit, but he thinks about how if she were McCree, he'd be the one walking off. Filled with self-loathing, he stands, his body sore and hot, before making his way into his bedroom to recuperate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this sad, broken man.


End file.
